Problem: $\Huge{{2} \times {2} = {?}}$
Solution: We can think of ${2} \times {2}$ as $2$ rows of $2$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{1}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{2}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{3}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{4}}$ ${{2} \times {2} = C{4}}$